Darkness Falling
by GunsAndHandcuffs
Summary: Harry is being abused by the Dursleys and is saved by two unlikely heroes. After he returns to Hogwarts, he starts finding out some secrets about a specific blond haired Slytherin...Drarry! Abuse!Harry! Cutting!Draco!Harry please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_**

**_A/N: The first chapter is so short because it was meant to be a oneshot. It gets better. Trust me._**

* * *

All was normal at number 4 Privet Drive. The wind blew gently through the trees, the rippling of the leaves strangely calm. The heat rose in visible waves, driving everyone indoors. It was the fact that everyone was inside that no one heard the tortured screams of a fifteen year old boy. Said boy was the savior of the wizarding world, but in the muggle world, he was nothing but filth. He was a burden to Vernon Dursley, and Vernon was not afraid to show that. If anyone from the wizarding world saw the boy now, no one would believe this was the boy meant to save the world, so horrible was his condition.

Harry Potter, aged fifteen was a downright mess. He was laying on the spotless white floor of his aunt's kitchen, curled into the fetal position as he twitched in pain. He had done something so small. He had burned his uncle's breakfast. He had detected the smell of it first and he moved instantly to try to fix it but it was too late. His uncle had descended upon him like a bat from hell, slapping Harry to the ground and shattering his glasses. His uncle had taken to first beating him mercilessly with his fists before knocking him across the face with the pan from the stove. Through all of this, Harry had remained silent as to not anger his crazed uncle further. Finally though, his uncle hauled him to his feet and dragged Harry over to the stove and pressed his arm against the hot burner. Harry's pain filled green eyes snapped open and his piercing scream shook the thin walls. His uncle threw him to the ground with disgust before letting Dudley have some fun with him. After almost half an hour of being punched and kicked by Dudley's thick ham sized fists he was shoved into the cupboard under the stairs. Harry shivered and pulled his legs to his chest, letting the crystalline tears he had been holding back fall. They dripped down his cheek like broken diamonds, his emerald green eyes dull and hopeless. He couldn't live like this anymore...he just wanted it all to end. No more pain...his entire body shook as he shuddered, squeezing his eyes closed in pain and holding back a cry of pain. Why wouldn't someone help him? Why...

* * *

_**Read and review? Cookies for the people that review :3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: Chapter two! Little longer and about Draco 3 please**_** enjoy!**

* * *

Draco's clear silver eyes scanned the white ceiling of the guest room of his guest room and let out a soft sigh. Severus had been amazing and let Draco stay with him for a little bit of the summer. It was wonderful for Draco to get away from his father, but while he might escape the physical pain his father delivered upon him, there was no esaping the mental pain he was feeling. Every day Draco struggled not to break down and punch something. Instead he smiled for his godfather and pretended like everything was alright. But things were not alright. Somehow, Severus was still unaware of the abuse Draco had suffered at the hands of Lucius Malfoy and Draco was perfectly happy with it staying hidden. His father was very careful as to not leave marks upon Draco, resorting to horrific curses in stead of physically punishing his son. Draco closed his tired glassy eyes, remembering the first time his father had punished him...

-Flashback-

Draco was eight years old. Blaise and him had been racing outdoors while their parents watched, talking quietly among themselves. Blaise and Draco were running across the long yard, Blaise far ahead of Draco. Draco had lost again for the seventh time that day. Draco brushed it off with a bright smile and had hugged his friend quickly while Blaise's father chuckled and commented that Draco appeared in no way to be a Malfoy and seemed reminiscent of the muggle borns he had seen. No one saw the fury that flashed in Lucius's eyes.

After Blaise and his parents left, (much to the disappointment of Draco), Lucius took Draco inside, his grip on the small boy's shoulder abnormally tight. Draco had looked up into his father's cold grey eyes, his own silver eyes so innocent and wondering.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" he asked sweetly, concern in his eyes for his father. Lucius shook his head and moved in front of Draco, pulling his wand from his robe pocket.

"Draco, I saw you raced with Blaise today." he said coldly. Draco nodded eagerly, a grin lighting up his young features.

"It was really fun!" he told it father happily.

"You lost though..." said Lucius through gritted teeth, thoroughly annoyed by his young son's optimism and happiness. Draco frowned a little but nodded.

"Yeah, but it was all for fun." he said cheerily.

"Malfoys do not lose at anything Draco." spat Lucius, his cold tone frightening Draco and causing his smile to fade.

"Daddy it was just a race..." said Draco puzzled. Lucius's eyes blazed with rage and he pointed his wand at his son.

"Crucio!" he roared. Draco's scream ripped through the house as he fell the ground twitching as pain ripped through his entire body. The scene was truly pitiful and it would bring tears to a man of the heardest heart. Draco couldn't understand why his father was doing this to him...what had he done? After a few more seconds of the curse, Lucius released his sons from the throes of agony. Draco lay on the ground, bottom lip trembling as he fought back tears. His father looked disgusted to see clear sparkling tears running down his son's cheeks and Draco's entire body was trembling as he stood before the fearsome figure of his father.

"Pathetic Draco..." spat Lucius in disgust. Draco bit his lip and looked down at the floor, trying to stop trembling but unable to.'

"You're a disgrace to the Malfoy name." said Lucius coldly before slapping Draco to the ground. Draco cried out in pain and looked up to his father, unable to stop his tears.

"A Malfoy doesn't cry." hissed Lucius. That was the last thing Draco heard before his father's leather boot collided with the side of the young boy's head, sending him into unconsciousness.

-End Flashback

A Malfoy doesn't cry...A Malfoy doesn't cry...these words echoed in Draco's mind, engraved there as if they could never be erased. Draco ran his fingers over the thin, pale, horizontal scars going up and down his arms. They were the marks of suffering and hardship. Thy were made so Draco wouldn't forget the things that caused them. Draco was pulled roughly out of his dream like state of nostalgia by Snape's cold voice drifting up the stairs.

"Draco, please come downstairs. We're going somewhere..." he said, absolutely no emotion in his voice that gave anything away. Draco sighed and pulled down his sleeves so the assortment of scars was hidden from sight.

"Coming Sev!" he called in a light tone before getting up, the blood covered knife resting in his lap falling to the bed with a soft thud.

* * *

_**Read and review? Love it? Hate it? What?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: Here's chapter three! Not that eventful, but I was tired when I wrote it o.o**_

* * *

Draco ran down the stairs, his robes billowing out behind him in a very Snape-esque manner. Draco saw Snape standing at the door, dressed completely in black, his onyx eyes revealing nothing.

"Where are we going Sev?" asked Draco as he pulled his shiny black leather shoes on.

"Potter's house..." spat Snape, a look of utter disgust on his face. Draco stiffened before kneeling on one knee to tie his shoelace.

"Why exactly are we going to...Potter's house?" asked Draco, grimacing when he said Harry's surname. Snape rolled his eyes as he waited impatiently for Draco to finish tying his shoe.

"His friends haven't heard from him in awhile so they're sending me to check on him. Me of all people." said Snape, his voice betraying the anger he felt at having to go check on that spoiled brat. Draco frowned at Snape.

"But Sev, why do I have to come? You know we can't stand each other." he pointed out as he straightened up and straightened his black button up shirt. Snape sighed as he opened the front door and walked out onto the shadowy front porch.

"I can't simply leave you here Draco." he sighed as he locked the front door securely. "That would be foolish of me." he said as he placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. "Don't cause trouble." was the last thing he said before apparating them out of Spinners End with a loud pop.

Draco and Snape appeared on Privet Drive a few seconds later. Draco looked rather pale and nauesated, swaying for a moment before catching his balance.

"I hate apprating." growled Draco as he dusted off his robes. Snape sighed and gave Draco a reproaching look.

"I know you don't want to do this but please behave yourself." he said evenly before striding down the street towards the brightly lit house of number 4 Privet Drive. This place was duller than History of Magic classes to Draco. Every single house looked the same, the only thing distinguishing the houses from each other was the number on the door. Draco saw Harry's house and frowned. The yard was tidier than the others and perfectly clean. 'Nothing but the best for Harry Potter...' thought Draco bitterly. Snape seemed to sense his thoughts, frowning at Draco before walking up the path to the front door.

"Behave." said Snape one last time before rapping seven times on the door, the sound breaking the thick silence. Snape tapped his foot impatiently until finally the sound of a lock being undone was heard and a young boy opened the door. He was heavy set with blond hair and watery blue eyes and a cookie clutched tightly in his left hand. He opened his mouth to say something when he saw Snape's long robes and his wand sticking out of his pocket. His eyes widened and he stumbled back, tripping over his own feet.

"D-dad!" he yelped. "It's one of f-f-freaks!" stuttered the boy, scrambling away from the pair of wizards at the door. Snape frowned in disapproval. Surely the boy couldn't be talking about wizards...a huge man came out of the living room, his beady eyes flashing and his pasty skin an odd mix of purple and red.

"Get out of here!" he roared, spit flying everywhere. Snape looked with disgust upon the muggle, keeping his temper in check.

"Vernon Dursley I presume?" he asked coldly, getting a curt nod in return. Snape sighed. This was going to be annoying. "I'm looking for Harry James Potter." he drawled in a bored tone. The man named Vernon looked even angrier at this but stalked over to the stairs.

"BOY! Get down here!" he shouted, anger clouding his voice. A few seconds later, footsteps were heard upstairs and soon a flustered black haired teenager appeared on the stairs. He was dressed in clothes that looked five sizes to big and his glasses were broken. His green eyes were wide and worried as he nearly crashed into the wall in his hurry. He seemed to have a slight limp and looked rather skinny but other than that, he seemed alright.

"Yes Uncle Vernon?" he asked breathlessly when he finally got down the stairs.

"Some of those freaks from school are here to see you." hissed Vernon, the unbridled hatred in his eyes not going unnoticed by Snape. Harry turned and finally spotted Snape and Draco, his eyes instantly hardening with suspicion and...anxiety?

"Snape. Malfoy." said Harry coldly, getting only a tiny nod of acknoledgment from Draco.

"Proffesor Snape to you Potter." said Snape seethingly, taking in the boy's appearance. He appeared rather slim but other than that, Snape couldn't spot anything. But there was something off...something he couldn't put his finger on. Then he spotted it. Harry's features. They were too perfect. It seemed sort of blurred but everything was completely smooth. There was no fluctuations to his skin tone and it appeared to just covered with something. Snape frowned but nodded curtly.

"How are you Mr. Potter?" he snapped, not trying to disguise the utter loathing in his voice. Harry looked a little surprised to hear that but shrugged.

"Doing great." he said, sounding a little sarcastic. "Yourself?" he inquired, scorn practically dripping from his words. Snape narrowed his eyes.

"Not your place Mr. Potter." he hissed. "Now our business is done. Draco, let us depart." said Snape coldly, turning to leave.

"What business?" asked Harry before he could stop himself, his curiosity getting the better of him. Snape sighed and turned around.

"You're little friends were worried because you haven't answered their letters." he sneered. "Now good day." he spat, placing his hand on Draco's shoulder and disappearing with a pop.

Draco against felt the nauseating feeling of being crammed down a tube as he appeared outside of Snape's house at Spinners End.

"Well that was a complete waste!" said Draco in a disgruntled tone. Snape shook his head as he unlocked the door.

"Not a complete waste." he said civilly as he stepped inside the dark house.

"Really Sev?" asked Draco as he hung up his jacket. "We just wasted fifteen minutes at Potter's house! Potter of all people." said Draco angrily as he took his shiny leather shoes off. Snape shook his head.

"Something's off. We're going back tonight." he said firmly. Draco looked aghast.

"You're kidding!" he cried in horror. Snape shook his head.

"I'm not. No arguments." he said in a steely voice. "Now leave me alone..." ordered Snape before disappearing into the study, the raven haired and emerald eyed boy who had seen just a few moments ago flitting through his mind, hundreds of unanswered questions in his head.

* * *

_**Read and review? Cookies for those that do, crucio's for those that don't :( kidding! 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Duh, I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**A/N: This chapter was very emotional for me to write...please enjoy...**_

* * *

After Draco and Snape left, Uncle Vernon slammed the door with such force that it shook the house. He turned to Harry, his beady eyes glinting with malice and such a loathing hatred in his eyes it made Harry's blood run cold.

"Care to explain, boy?!" spat Uncle Vernon, fighting to keep from screaming at Harry. Harry shook his head, eyes wide with fear and apprehension.

"So you have, NO idea, why those...those _FREAKS_ came to our door?!" shouted Uncle Vernon. Harry shook his head again, fearing the worst from his uncle.

"ANSWER ME!" roared Uncle Vernon, causing Harry to flinch. Wrong move on his part...Uncle Vernon noticed it and set upon the boy like a bat out of hell. He slapped Harry right across the face, knocking the already shaken boy to ground where he hit his head on the stairs. He squeezed his eyes closed and not a sound escaped his lips as the larger man rained blows upon his already frail body, still not making a sound. After Harry had been thoroughly bruised, Uncle Vernon dragged him to his feet and shoved him up the stairs to his room. He shoved Harry through the door, nearly knocking Harry to the ground as he did. Harry stumbled but caught his balance by grabbing onto his bedpost. He turned around as his uncle took his belt off and advanced on Harry.

"I really had no idea." said Harry, his voice shaking. He silenced by a punch to the stomach. Harry dropped to his knees with a small whimper of pain. Uncle Vernon smirked gleefully.

"You'll learn not to have those freaks over here." he spat, raising his fat arm. With a swish of air, the whale of a man brought the belt down. Harry cried out in pain as the sharp metal belt buckle tore into his skin, drawing blood. Uncle Vernon ignored his pained cries, continuing to beat him mercilessly. Harry hit the ground, twitching in pain. Hell would be better than here...blood slowly leaked out of the large gashes in his skin. His uncle's thick fist crashed into the side of Harry's face, incurring a weak cry of pain from the bleeding boy and sending his glasses flying. His uncle beat him to a bloody pulp, nare an area of skin left untouched. The deep red blood seeped into the wood, making a permanent stain. Harry's pain filled eyes were leaking clear sparkling tears, wishing he could just be put out of his misery. He was barely conscious as his uncle continued to beat him without ceasing. Finally after what seemed hours to Harry, Uncle Vernon stopped and left him with a final kick to the stomach before leaving him bleeding on the floor. After a few moments, Harry dragged himself into a sitting position. His breathing was labored and his skin white as snow. He rested his head against the wall, trying to block the agonizing pain from his mind. He just wanted things over...no more pain...no more hurt...Harry pulled himself up and stumbled over to his desk and pulled out a pen and paper. He pulled the cap off and with shaky hands wrote,

The last living will and testimony of Harry James Potter

after finishing writing Harry folded it up neatly, only getting a few drops of blood onto it. With shaking hands, he tucked it into his jean pocket before getting up and staggering over to the nightstand where a porcelain lamp rested. He picked it up in his weak hands, dropping it to the floor where it shattered into a seven large pieces pieces. He searched for the sharpest piece he could, turning it over in his hands. He let out a soft sigh, thinking of Ron, Hermione and the Weasleys. For a moment he faltered, but then shook his head. He was worthless. A burden upon others. This was for the best. Without another seconds thought, he brought the sharp edge of the broken shard to his wrist, digging into his skin. He cut as deep as he could stand, scarlet blood staining the white porcelain. He cut three more times before doing the same to his other wrist. He felt relief wash over himself as blood flowed down his arms and onto the floor. He slumped to the ground, his entire body limp. He could hear distant voices downstairs and then he could see a light. He could hear his mother and father. Harry could feel their presence and feel himself drifting away from the real world and into the etherworld. There was nothing. He couldn't feel anything. No pain, no warmth, nothing. It was all gone. Harry could see his parents now. His mother's dark red hair and his father's messy black hair, so like his own. Then, he heard a voice from reality. It was young and scared. Harry knew the voice, but he couldn't put his finger on who it was. The voice was screaming, calling for help from anyone. He was crying. Who would cry for him? Finally , the darkness embraced Harry, leaving all the pain and heartbreak behind him...

* * *

_**Oof. That chapter was really hard for me to write. Read and review? What did ya'll think?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Goddamit I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**A/N: I cried while writing this. You're reading the product of my sweat and tears ^-^**_

* * *

Draco huffed in annoyance as he pulled on his gray jacket. He had changed into loose jeans and a t-shirt, looking quite different. Snape was dressed in his normal robes and was waiting impatiently for Draco.

"I don't see why we have to do this Sev." grumbled Draco as he tossed his white blond hair out of his silver eyes. Snape rolled his eyes.

"I told you this a million times Draco, something's off." sighed Snape. Draco muttered something under his breath as they walked out the door, Snape double checking the door to make sure it was locked. Snape straightened his robes and made sure he had his wand with him.

"Behave." he said strictly before placing his hand on Draco's shoulder. With a turn, they disapparated with a pop and vanished.

Draco felt the horrible and sick. He hated apparating with all his heart and soul.

"This better be with it." said Draco coldly, dusting off his jacket sleeves with a look of distaste on his sharp features. Snape ignored him and instead started down the street, beckoning for Draco to follow him. Draco sighed and rolled his eyes, cursing under his breath as he followed him down the dark stuffy street. All the lights on number 4 Priver Drive were on except for one that was pitch black. 'Muggles...' thought Draco with disgust as he followed Snape up the stairs to the small square house for the second time that day, this time under the cover of night. Snape rapped sharply on the door before taking a small step back and waiting for Vernon Dursley to open the door. A few moments later, the locks ground open and a horse faced woman opened the door.

"Who do you think you are? Pounding on my door at this hour?" she hissed before recognizing Snape. Her buggy eyes widened until they nearly popped out of her head.

"Hello Petunia." sneered Snape.

"Severus." said Petunia Dursley dryly. "What are you doing at my house?" she snapped angrily.

"I'm here to see your nephew." he said coldly.

"We don't have a-"

"Don't give me that. I know Harry Potter is here. I saw him earlier." spat Snape, venom dripping from his words. Petunia glared at him.

"You're not coming in." she said, moving to slam the door in his face, but she was stopped by Snape's hand on the door.

"Enough Petunia." said Snape, his voice dangerously. "Something is going on here, and I will find out." he spat, shoving the door open and striding into the house. Draco shook his head at his godfather's daring but followed him. Snape walked into the living room, keeping a sharp eye open for the black haired boy. The pig boy from earlier was sitting on the couch, a bowl of popcorn on his lap and eyes glued to the TV. The whale of a man from that afternoon was sitting with his back to Snape and Draco, muttering about the state of things these days. Draco shivered with distaste. The mantle was adorned with pictures of the horse faced woman and the disgustingly fat man fawning over the pudgy boy. It was revolting.

"Vernon, we have guests." hissed Petunia. "Dudders, go upstairs will you?" crooned Petunia lovingly to her son. Dudly grunted and waved her away with his hand, not moving from in front of the TV. Vernon stood up and turned around, a simpering smile on his ugly face that instantly faded when he saw Draco and Snape.

"YOU! What are you freaks doing back here?" he spat, anger in his eyes and radiating off him in waves.

"We're here to see Potter." said Snape evenly, choosing not to react to the freak comment even though Draco looked enraged and clenched his fists.

"Didn't you do that earlier?" hissed Vernon, turning an unattractive red color. Snape nodded.

"I have to be sure of something." he said coldly. Vernon growled something foul underneath his breath but put on a false smile.

"Why of course." he said through gritted teeth. Snape nodded at Draco.

"Excuse me." he said with a nod at his godfather before slipping out of the room and up the stairs. Draco was one of the few people who could read Snape. Snape wanted him to find Potter's room. Draco grumbled under his breath as he walked to the first door on the right and opened it. There was nothing in here except for a huge bed with many pillows adorned it and lacy frills all of the place. More pictures of the fat boy filled the room. Truly disgusting and no sign of Harry. Draco shut the door and proceeded to the next one. He opened the door and stepped into a filthy room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor and dishes were on a cluttered desk. The fat blond lump of a boy was sitting on the bed and looked up when Draco came in.

"OUT!" he howled, throwing a plastic cup at Draco's head.

"Gods! I was looking for the bathroom!" lied Draco quickly before pulling the door shut. 'What a git...' he thought to himself before walking down the hallway. He was about to walk back downstairs and tell Snape the Potter boy wasn't here when he paused and looked at the last door. There were about twelve locks on it and a cat flap in the door. Surely that couldn't be Potter's room. Draco walked towards the door, feeling hopelessness and despair come off the room in waves. Draco took out his wand and muttered, "Alohamora." and all the locks slowly slid open. Draco took the cold brass door in his hand, feeling goose bumps break out on his arm when he touch the icy metal. He tentatively opened the door, bracing himself for the worst, but nothing could've prepared him for what came next. The copper stench of blood burning his nostrils as soon as he stepped in. He felt cold and anxiety and fear took over his body. He covered his nose with his sleeve and took a step into the room, his eyes searching the darkness for movement.

"Potter?" he asked in a whisper as he took another step and nearly slipped in some liquid. He grumbled and reached down to dry off his shoe with his other sleeve. He pulled his hand away from his shoe and noticed that the liquid was red and sticky. Blood. Draco hastily pulled his wand out.

"Lumos." he muttered, lighting up the room. Draco turned pale and took a step back, silver eyes wide. Harry Potter was laying on the floor in a pool of his own scarlet blood. There were large open wounds on his chest and bruises covering almost his entire body. There were six deep cuts on his wrists, three on each and a piece of a broken lamp in his hand. His glasses had been knocked off, laying shattered, his emerald eyes open and glazed over. Draco couldn't tell if he was breathing. Tear stains cut through the blood on his face, his empty eyes sparkling strangely in the light given off from his wand. It looked all to familiar to Draco. Draco swallowed hard before stumbling to Harry's side and kneeling beside the other boy. He pulled Harry's limp body into his arms, his own tears starting to fall.

"Please wake up!" he said pleadingly, his voice shaking. Harry's empty verdant eyes stared straight ahead at the ceiling, completely empty.

"No no no..." whispered Draco, shaking Harry gently. Something about seeing Harry like this, how Draco had been himself not too long ago was terrifying. Draco shook Harry again, his gray eyes wide and panicked. "Please wake up P-Potter." he choked out, his voice thick. When he got no response, Draco started to panic.

"Sev!" he shouted. "Sev!" he yelled again. "I need help!" he screamed, fear obvious in his voice.

Snape heard Draco from downstairs and jumped to his feet. He never heard his godson speak like that. He raced up the stairs, ignoring Vernon Dursley's protests. He heard Draco screaming for him from the farthest room. He ran in and what he saw froze him where he stood. Draco was cradling Harry Potter, beaten and bloody and eyes glazed over, so dull and cold. Tears were dripping down Draco's cheeks and he was shaking.

"Sev, please help him!" said Draco, his voice breaking. Snape nodded curtly, striding over and gently pulling Draco away from Harry. Snape took the Potter boy into his arms, the boy feeling unnaturally light. He placed his hand on his godson's shaking form and turned, disappearing from Privet Drive. Downstairs, Vernon Dursley heard the pop and ran upstairs to find the room empty except for a message written in the blood he had spilled from his nephew with his own hands.

'_I'll be back_'

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Hungry? Sad? What were your thoughts?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Again, don't own Harry. Not getting paid (sadly)**_

_**A/N: This took me awhile because of all this horrible homework :| please**_** enjoy!**

Draco, Snape and the unconscious Harry appeared outside Snape's home on Spinners End. Draco ignored the dizzy feeling he got and sprinted towards the door, stumbling slightly as he did. He hastily unlocked it, nearly dropping the keys in his rush. He threw the door open and hurried inside, Snape right behind him. Draco's heart was racing a mile a minute as he tried to calm down. Snape noticed and frowned slightly at Draco.

"Draco, calm down." he ordered gently as he carried Harry up the stairs and into the guest bedroom. Draco shakily rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands.

"Draco, go to Hogwarts and get Madame Pomfrey!" shouted Snape from upstairs. Draco knew it must be bad if Snape needed Madame Pomfrey. Draco raced into the living room and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He climbed into the fireplace and threw the powder at his feet.

"H-hogwarts, Snape's o-office." said Draco, stumbling over his words in his nervousness. A flash of green flame enveloped Draco and he disappeared with a poof.

Draco squeezed his eyes closed as he spun around and around until he saw Snape's office come into view. He stepped out, tripping and falling to his knees. He quickly got to his feet and raced out and into the halls. The school was empty for the summer holidays, Draco's footsteps echoing around the empty halls. He shot past the empty Great Hall, not even pausing to look in and see if anyone was in there. He skidded around the corner and ran through Nearly Headless Nick, feeling as though he had ice cold water dumped onto him. He shuddered but continued to run, knowing this was not the time to dilly dally. He threw the doors of the hospital wing open with such force, they crashed into the wall with a resounding crash. Madame Pomfrey, hearing the ruckus, scurried out of her office looking furious.

"What is the meaning of this?!" she cried, before seeing who it was. "Mr. Malfoy, what are you doing here at this time?" snapped Madame Pomfrey, not too pleased about the interruption.

"Potter." gasped Draco breathlessly.

"What has the boy done now?" sighed Madame Pomfrey, taking some potions from the couch. Draco shook his head.

"I don't know." he choked out. "He's bleeding really badly though and Sev needs you to come quickly." he panted out. Madame Pomfrey paled but nodded.

"You go straight back." she ordered. Draco nodded and turned around and ran out the door. There was a knot in his side and his lungs hurt. He had to get back. He burst into Snape's office, not even caring to shut the door behind him. His hair was a mess by now, his clothes darkened by ash from the fireplace. He clumsily climbed into the fireplace previously mentioned with a handful of floo powder, choking when he accidentally inhaled some. He threw it into the fireplace, the familiar green color reminding him of Harry's eyes. He shook his head and focused. He couldn't mess up or god knows where he might end up.

"Cokeworth, Spinners End, Severus Snape's house." recited Draco in a trembling voice, flinching a little as the flames roared and engulfed him.

Draco burst out of the fireplace and nearly fell over but thankfully he didn't. Madame Pomfrey was already there and Draco could hear her upstairs. He walked quietly up the stairs and hovered at the doorway, listening to their hushed conversation.

"...evidence of prior abuse, untreated infections, untreated illnesses, severe blood loss..." said Madamde Pomfrey, Draco not hearing the rest as he fled the room. He ran into his room and slammed the door so hard dust fell from the ceiling.

Draco's breathing was quick and uneven. He needed to calm down. Draco walked to the bed and saw his knife where he left it. He grabbed it and walked into his private bathroom, locking the door behind him. He cleaned off the dried blood from the blade with shaking hands, biting his lip in nervousness as he tried to steady himself but to no avail. He wrapped his long, pale elegant fingers around the wrought glossy wood of the handle and brought the knife to his forearm that already bore scars from past experiences. He brought the icy metal blade to his forearm. He closed his eyes before digging the knife into his skin and dragging it across his arm. Beads of scarlet blood appeared out of the thin cut he made, staining his pale skin. It dripped down his arm and into the sink, Draco watching in a strange fascination. A feeling of relief took over his body as he supported himself with his other arm on the sink. He moved quickly and cut the other arm before sliding down to sit on the white tile, his head resting against the wall. The pain mixed with a strange relation he received from cutting himself and he sat there for who knows how long in a strange euphoria. He closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep.  
Draco's eyes flew open when he heard Snape yelling for him. He jumped up and quickly cleaned the dried blood off himself before bandaging his cuts and pulling his sleeves down.

"Coming Sev!" he yelled, stashing his knife away and out of sight. He checked himself in the mirror to make sure he looked alright and presentable before running out of his room. He opened the door and stepped out into the hall and saw Snape waiting for him, leaning over the banister looking deep in thought. Draco approached him tentatively.

"How is he Sev?" asked Draco softly, startling his godfather with his quiet appearance. Snape turned around to face Draco, his lips pressed together in a line and a worried look in his normally unreadable eyes.

"He's not good Draco..." said Snape quietly. Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Even I could tell that Sev." he said incredulously before he could stop himself. Snape frowned at Draco and crossed his arms, looking critically at Draco.

"Sorry..." muttered Draco. Snape sighed but nodded.

"It's alright." he said quietly, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he always did when he was stressed.

"I'm going out to get some potions for the boy that I can't make here. I want you in bed." he said sternly.

"And if you're up when I get back, I will hex you out of this millenium." threatened Snape, getting a frightened nod from Draco.

"Now go." ordered Snape before turning and hurrying down the stairs, his cloak billowing behind him making him look quite like a flustered bat.

Draco rolled his eyes. Snape would murder him if he stayed up late, even to just read a book. He sighed and walked back into his bedroom. He pulled his shirt off and tossed it into the hamper before pulling his jeans off. He grabbed a pair of loose sweatpants, and pulled them on, opting out of the shirt because of the stifling heat in his room. He strode over to the window and grabbed the heavy velvet drapes. The moon made his pale skin glow and the neat scars on his arm stand out. He sighed and pulled the drapes shut, plunging the room into darkness. He felt his way over to his bed and jumped on it face first. He moaned into his pillow, the events of that night playing through his mind. Seeing Harry's lifeless body, his empty green eyes, his blood on the floor...Draco shook his head to fling out the memories and pulled the covers over his head as if to shut out the world. After tossing and turning for what felt like hours, Draco fell into a deep dreamless sleep...that is, until he was awoken abruptly by a piercing scream.

* * *

_**So what did you think?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it, blah blah blah**_

_**A/N: Sorta short this one. I have a quidditch game Saturday so I've been practicing a lot o.o please enjoy!**_

Draco's silver eyes snapped open when he heard a terrified scream ripping through the silence of the night like a knife through butter. He sat up, on edge. Snape must still not be home...he leaped out of bed as the hysterical screaming continued. He grabbed a jacket and pulled it over his shirtless chest and bolted out the door. The screaming was coming from the guest room. Draco ran to the door and opened it slowly, sliding into the room in case Harry was awake. Harry was awake, but not in any state to realize Draco. His knees were pulled up to his chest and his forehead resting on his knees. His entire body was trembling and he was letting out gut wrenching screams, begging an invisible person to stop. Draco felt hatred for the muggles that had done this to him. He slowly and quietly approached Harry, a worried look in his silvery eyes.

"Potter?" he whispered softly. Harry looked up in fright when he heard the voice, his eyes wide and glazed over with fear and pain.

"Please don't..." he whispered in a shaky voice laced with desperation and terror.

"I'm not going to hurt you." said Draco softly, reaching out and gently placing his hand onto Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched and pulled away, a look of wild terror in his eyes.

"Please stop! I'll do anything, just please stop!" he sobbed, tears welling up his dull green eyes. Draco pulled his hand away like it had been burned but it was too late. Harry was rigid, his breathing fast and erratic. He clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms.

"Stop it! Stop it!" he cried shakily, crystal tears slipping out of his eyes. "Please I'll do anything!" he wailed.

"Potter, no one's going to hurt you." said Draco firmly. He was determined to help the raven haired boy, even though all he wanted to do right now was flee and obliviate himself. Draco moved to sit beside Harry on the bed, making sure to be very slow so Harry would not think he was going to hurt him.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." he said gently. Harry whimpered and moved away, his eyes wide with fear. Draco looked into the eyes containing so much pain, so much desperation and heartbreak.

"I will never hurt you like they did." said Draco firmly, not breaking eye contact with the trembling boy. Harry's eyes seemed to clear and something changed in them.

"M-m-malfoy?" he stuttered in a shaky voice. Draco nodded.

"The one and only." he said with a weak smile. Harry started shaking harder and he buried his head in his hands and gut wrenching sobs escaped his chapped lips. Draco was startled and slightly afraid, but he put his arm around the shaking boy in a comforting manner. Harry stiffened at the contact but soon realized it wasn't harmful and relaxed his body slightly. His entire body shook with sobs and it didn't seem like they were going to be stopping any time soon. Draco shifted into a more comfortable position, pulling Harry almost all the way into his lap. Harry's head was resting against Draco's shoulder, staining his shirt with tears. The two boys didn't say anything, just sat there in silence that was only broken by Harry's sobs. After a while, Harry's sobs quieted and his breathing evened out. He was still shaking but seemed calmer. He was also asleep. Draco rolled his eyes and started to inch his way out from beneath Harry. He heard the front door open and groaned softly. Snape was home and he was in HUGE trouble. Draco had just gotten Harry off of him when Snape came into the room. He paused when he saw Draco, he froze and glared at him.

"What did you do?" was the first question he asked. Draco sighed and got up off the bed.

"I didn't do anything Sev." he said with a frown.

"Har-Potter had a nightmare of some sort and was screaming and woke me up." said Draco, rolling his eyes at Snape. Snape glared at him.

"Bed. Now." he ordered.

"But thank you for doing that..." he added in a gentler tone. Draco nodded.

"He was just getting on my nerves." he said calmly, breezing past Snape and towards his room.

"Goodnight Draco." said Snape quietly.

"Goodnight Severus." said Draco, not noticing as Snape set up silencing charms around Harry's room. That was the reason he didn't hear the tortured screams from the other room all through the night.

* * *

_**Love it? Hate it? Angry? What did you think?**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did. Believe me.**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've been very tired and stressed lately so I haven't have a lot of time to write :( **_

_**Warning: There might be a bit of rape in this chapter. Nothing explicit though.**_

* * *

Draco woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. He groaned and closed his heavy gray eyes, wanting to sleep more, but his damn alarm clock kept ringing. He felt sick as the dream he had kept running through his mind. Seeing Harry like that last night had reminded Draco of his own unfortunate incidents, turning them into sick grotesque that haunted his sleep...

_-Dream-_

_Draco at fifteen years old was home at Malfoy Manor for the holidays. He was confined to his room as normal and he bored out of his mind. He was sitting on his great king sized bed with a deck of cards, playing a muggle game called 'solitaire' he pushed his platinum blond hair out of his dull eyes as he set a red nine of hearts onto a black ten of spades. He glanced up when he heard lumbering footsteps coming up the stairs. He recognized the footsteps as those of Fenrir Greyback and looked back to his game. _

_'_Greyback is probably just looking for a house elf to munch on_' thought Draco as he rolled his eyes. He was horribly wrong though..._

_Draco was so engrossed in his game, he didn't even realize that Greyback had come into the room until the lock slid into the locked position with a soft click. Draco snapped his head up immediately, jumping up and sending his cards scattering when he saw Greyback._

_"Greyback." sneered Draco in a cold voice, even though he was trembling with fear. Greyback smirked and took slow purposeful steps towards Draco._

_"Draco..." he purred, almost seductively in a way that sent shivers down Draco's back._

_"Run out of house elves to snack on?" asked Draco sarcastically, but only getting a malicious smirk from Greyback._

_"Why no, but I've found something much more interesting to 'snack on'." he chuckled vilely. Draco repressed a shudder and crossed his arms. _

_"Get out of here, you filthy half breed." said Draco, his voice cold as ice but his stomach twisting in knots. Greyback moved faster than the human eye could see, grabbing Draco's collar and slamming him into the wall. _

_"Watch your language Malfoy...I am, much more powerful than you could imagine..." he whispered into Draco's ear, his hot breath smelling of rotten flesh and blood. _

_"Get, your filthy hands, OFF OF ME." demanded Draco, mentally punching himself when his voice cracked. Greyback picked up on the small tone fluctuation and smirked._

_"I don't think I will. You're weak Draco. So weak..." he hissed as he ran his dirt crusted nails over Draco's pale cheeks. Draco's heart was racing and he felt fear blossoming in his stomach. _

_"Unhand me mutt." he ordered, keeping the tough facade up and not letting it waver with the slightest. Greyback simply smirked before licking at Draco's neck, grinning when Draco shuddered in repulsion._

_"What the fuck?!" he snapped angrily, feeling as though he might vomit. "Get. away. from me." he said through gritted teeth. Greyback didn't say anything and responded by running his hands lustfully up Draco's body._

_"You smell of fear..." he hissed. "I can smell it on you. You reek of it..." he chuckled, slipping his hands under Draco's shirt and rubbing himself against Draco. Greyback was wrong. Draco wasn't afraid. He was downright terrified as Greyback caressed his chest. It was sickening but Draco was paralyzed with fear and couldn't open his mouth or move. Greyback grinned when he saw Draco's terrified eyes. He chuckled and ground himself against Draco, moaning lustfully as he did. Draco could feel Greyback's hard arousal rubbing against him and he wanted to vomit. _

_"Get off me." he whispered in a shaky voice. Greyback smirked and reached into Draco's pants and grabbed his member, Draco twitching and crying out in fear as he tried to get away. _

_"It's no use fighting me, you weak, weak boy..." hissed Greyback, groaning in pleasure as he got harder. Draco was utterly horrified and needed to get away. _

_"Let me go!" he cried tremulously, but Greyback refused to, removing his hand from Draco's pants and grinding against him more, letting out low grunts. Draco shuddered, feeling repulsed as he tried to shove Greyback off with shaking arms. Greyback grabbed his thin wrists and pinned them above Draco's head. _

_"I told you there was no use fighting." he crooned, grabbing his wand and flicking it at Draco, leaving Draco naked. Greyback spun Draco around roughly and the next thing Draco saw was red, all he could feel was pain and all he could hear was himself screaming..._

_-End of dream-_

__Draco opened his eyes, his breathing labored and sweat pouring down his forehead. His entire body was trembling. He had (thank god) blocked the rest of the dream from his memory. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands, itching to cut himself to relieve the pain. He started to reach for his knife but was stopped by Snape's call for breakfast. He groaned in frustration but got up, putting his facade up as he tried to push the haunting dream from his mind.

"Coming Sev!" he yelled before running out the door and down the stairs, Greyback's sick laughter ringing in his ears still...

* * *

_**So we learned a bit about Draco today! How'd you guys like it? Please, I want your honest opinion :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: would I be writing this fanfiction if I owned Harry Potter? I thought not.**_

_**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I've been REALLY busy. Please forgive me :'(**_

* * *

Harry's dull green eyes flickered open slowly and the first thing he registered was pain. Nothing as bad as he had experienced before, but still pretty awful. He shifted in bed, moaning softly as he did. His vision was blurred. His glasses. He brought his hand up to his face and felt that his glasses weren't there. Where were they? Where was he? Harry tried to piece together the events of what happened as he slowly and painfully pulled himself into a sitting position. He was in a soft bed. That was the only thing he could really tell.

'_What happened?_' he thought to himself as he looked around but was unable to see any of his surroundings. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and brought his hand up to his torso and felt cotton bandages swathing his many cuts. Wherever he was, someone was taking care of him.

'_But who?_' thought Harry frustratedly. '_no one cares about me._' he thought bitterly. He was torn out of his self abusive thoughts though when the door opened and someone slipped in quietly, their footsteps light and quick. Harry was instantly on edge, able to make out a blur walking across the room.

"Who's there?" he demanded loudly, refusing to show any fear in his voice. The blur paused and turned towards him.

"Well, good to see you awake." said a voice that sounded familiar to Harry but he couldn't place a face on it.

"Who are you?" he asked suspiciously, shifting away from the approaching figure with a grimace of pain. The figure stopped and picked something up from the night table beside Harry's bed before turning back towards him.

"Relax would you, Potter?" drawled the familiar voice. Who was it?! Harry refused to relax and instead tried to get up but the figure rushed over and pushed him back down.

"Let go of me! Don't touch me!" cried Harry frantically, feeling panic seize in his chest. The figure immediately let go and backed up.

"Sorry." he muttered before pressing something cold and hard into Harry's hands. "Here are your glasses." informed the voice. Harry muttered a thanks under his breath and quickly slid his glasses on so he could see the mysterious person. Everything came into focus right away and Harry had to pause for a moment to gain his bearings. He was laying in a large bed in a dark room with the curtains drawn closed making it even darker. The plush velvet covers were tucked around his waist and felt smooth and soft beneath his rough fingers. He was shirtless and his torso and chest were wrapped heavily with bandages that were spotted with dark red blood. There were cotton swatches wrapped around his slashed wrists, these much more stained with scarlet liquid than the ones around his chest. He looked up and right into the emotionless silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Harry nearly had a heart attack and scrambled to get up and get away. He managed to jump up and swayed for a moment before his legs gave out and he started to fall to the ground. He braced himself for hitting the hard ground. Braced himself for the pain but it never came. Draco moved quicker than thought to be and grabbed Harry around his thin waist and pulled him up.

"Idiot." muttered Draco as he heaved Harry back onto the bed. Harry looked at Draco with a guarded expression as Draco started to check Harry over.

"What are you doing?" he demanded suspiciously as Draco started to take the bandages around Harry's torso off. Draco rolled his eyes and bit back a sharp retort.

"Taking care of you. What does it look like?" he snapped as he discarded the bloody bandages, making sure not to look at Harry's scarred and mutilated chest.

"Why are you doing that?" he asked, hissing in pain and flinching when Draco started to apply a healing salve to Harry's gashes. Draco sighed and wondered why the hell he had agreed to do this while Severus went out for more ingredients.

"I'm doing this because Se-Snape is busy." he shot back, flinching as his fingers started to get coated in Harry's blood. Harry noticed and glared at Draco.

"If you're disgusted by me, then you can leave and I'll do it myself." he said icily, his green eyes flashing angrily. Draco shook his head while he capped the healing balm and set it down.

"Just shut up and accept my help, Potter." he snapped, picking up the bandages and starting to wrap up Harry's glistening wounds. Harry, if he had the strength would've moved away but couldn't.

"Don't touch me, Malfoy." he hissed in disgust, trying to shove Draco away from him but barely even moved Draco. Draco ignored Harry and continued to work in silence until he was finished. He leaned back from Harry, wiping his hands on a towel he conjured from thin air. Draco looked Harry up and down, taking in the raven haired boy's pale skin, skinny body and frail state. He looked fragile, as if a single touch would shatter him. All that remained of the Harry that Draco knew was his smoldering green eyes that he glared at Draco with.

"So, what happened Potter?" inquired Draco calmly. Harry glared at Draco with even more hatred.

"I don't think that's any of your business." he spat angrily.

"I helped save your life. I think I have a right to know." said Draco rationally.

"None of your business!" cried Harry defensively.

"Do I have to use legilemency?" threatened Draco, drawing his wand to make his threat more prominent. Harry shied away and practically hissed at Draco.

"You wouldn't dare." he said, even though there was doubt in his voice. Draco rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at Harry.

"My apologies, Potter." he said sarcastically, not paying attention to Harry pleading with him not to do it.

"_Legilemenis!_" he cried, and Draco Malfoy entered Harry Potter's memories...

* * *

_**A/N: Not that eventful. Sorry it took so long! I'm behind in school so it's been taking me awhile to get to writing :( writing will hopefully remain steady though! Read and review maybe? 3**_


	10. Chapter 10 Part One

_**Disclaimer: For the millionth time: I don't own Harry Potter or J.K Rowling. I'm just playing with her toys...**_

_**A/N: Well, it's the weekend so I'm writing this chapter up while the idea is still fresh. Please read and review. It keeps me going 3**_

* * *

_"My apologies, Potter." he said sarcastically, not paying attention to Harry pleading with him not to do it._

_"Legilemenis!" he cried, and Draco Malfoy entered Harry Potter's memories..._

-_Harry's memory-_

_A raven haired boy, most likely eight years old groaned as he examined his appearance in the mirror before he went to bed. Tomorrow was the first day of school and his aunt had decided to give him a haircut. It was practically in ragged patches and she had managed to nick his ear. He sighed miserably as he carded his fingers through his mutilated hair. He jumped slightly when there was an obnoxious pounding at the door._

_"HARRY! Hurry up in there!" bellowed a boy from the other side. "Mum says you better hurry or she'll call Dad!" he shouted threateningly. At these words, Harry jumped down from the stool he was standing on so he could see into the mirror and raced over to the door, unlocking it and opening the door. As soon as he opened the door, he was knocked to the floor by a chubby boy that appeared to be nine years old but he was huge. Rather pudgy and pasty looking, the other boy stood over the green eyed boy and laughed. _

_"Get up freak! Mum says to go to bed or Dad'll get the belt out." said the fat boy raucously. At these words, the slighter boy named Harry leaped to his feet and slid past the other boy like water down a drain._

_"That's right freak! Run!" shouted the watery eyed boy, giving the small boy a shove that nearly sent him flying. The little boy sighed miserably as he walked down the stairs and into the small cupboard under the stairs. He stayed quiet as he shut the door and turned the light off, plunging him into darkness. He lay down on the tiny mattress as he thought about what would happen the next day. It was the first day of school and he was near bald...that wouldn't make things go well..._

_The next day dawned quickly and the ebony haired boy left before everyone else, his hair as thick and messy as it was before his aunt cut it. He had no idea how he did it, but he did and that's all that mattered._

_The little boy came home from school that day, a skip in his step and a smile on his lips. He climbed up the stairs and let himself into the house, his cousin, the fat boy already home as he was allowed to ride the bus home while the green eyed one had to walk the long twenty minutes to get home. As soon as he entered, his arm was grabbed by his aunt's clawed hand and he was dragged into the house and the door slammed behind him._

_"What did you do?!" hissed his aunt, her brown eyes flashing angrily. The young boy backed away, fear evident in his emerald eyes._

_"I d-d-didn't do anything!" he stuttered defensively, his cousin looking up from the telly with an excited look on his pudgy face. The other boy's aunt look furious. _

_"I know you did some! You know we don't tolerate that freakishness in this household." she spat out, a look of utter disgust and contempt written across her horsey features._

_"B-but I didn't d-do a-anything!" cried the boy, stumbling over words as he rushed to defend himself. An even fatter man appeared from the kitchen, his face a blotchy color._

_"What is with all this shouting?!" he (ironically) shouted. Petunia looked over at her husband with a devilish look._

_"The boy did it! He's a freak!" she shrieked, crossing her arms and looking at the trembling boy like he was a rat in her perfectly spotless kitchen. The whale of a man looked furious._

_"How, dare you?!" he hissed in a deadly tone as he stalked over to the boy and grabbed his thin delicate wrist and dragging him towards the cupboard. _

_"But I didn't do anything!" insisted the boy, trying to pull his wrist out of the man's grip but to no use. The fat man slapped the boy and turned to look at him, his face an ugly shade of purple._

_"Get in the cupboard boy, or so help me I will beat the freakishness out of you!" he roared, sending Harry flying into the cupboard. The man slammed the door and looked into the young boy's terrified electric eyes through the vent. _

_"There will be no such freakishness in my house, not by you, Harry Potter!" he spat before slamming the vent shut and leaving the young boy, Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world alone, trembling in the dark..._

_-end memory-_

Draco was shocked by this behavior but didn't stop rifling through Harry's memories.

_-Harry's memory-_

_Harry Potter was sitting alone in a park. The sun was setting behind him, painting the sky a blood red color. His round glasses were cracked in one lens, the bridge broken and held together by tape. His clothes were three sizes to big and hung off of his frail thin body. He was rather small for an age, looking eight or nine when he was in fact ten. His lightning bolt shaped scar was prominent and raised slightly against his forehead. Harry's skin was rather pale and he looked tired. His birthday was in one week, but no one cared...he was sitting cross legged in the gravel in front of a daisy that had sprouted up from the gravel. He gently tapped the flower, causing it to shudder and close up. He made it open and then closed it again and did it quicker now to make it open it close like a clam. He smiled slightly as he continued to do this until a shadow fell over him. He looked up and his eyes widened with fear. It was his cousin Dudley and his gang. Dudley looked angrily at Harry._

_"What are you doing?!" he hissed angrily, stomping on the flower that Harry had been playing with._

_"I wasn't doing anything!" cried Harry, jumping to his feet and looking up at Dudley with a mixture of utter loathing and fear._

_"You know what Mum said to do if I ever caught you." he said threateningly, cracking his knuckles and advancing on Harry. Harry backed up, green eyes wide._

_"I wasn't doing anything, I swear!" he said pleadingly as he started to back away from Dudley and his friends. Suddenly though, Dudley's friends moved in and grabbed his arms, pinning him in place. Dudley walked towards Harry, fists clenched._

_"Mum said no more freakishness." growled Dudley before punching Harry across the face and sending his glasses flying. Harry felt blood drip down from his nose where Dudley had hit him. Dudley delivered punch after punch to Harry's face and body. Harry let out pitiful cries as he struggled to get away from Dudley's friends. Dudley rained blow after blow upon Harry's small form until Harry was nearly unconscious. Dudley's friends dropped Harry to the ground and spat at him._

_"You're a disgusting little freak and you brought this upon yourself." hissed Dudley, kicking Harry in the stomach one last time before ambling home, leaving Harry scrawled out bloody on the pavement._

_-end memory-_

Draco paused for a moment, horror on his face. It was worse than he thought and he had barely penetrated Harry's memories. He dreaded to think of what was to come, but he pushed past it so that he could help the other boy...

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, this chapter is in two parts. This is the first part and the second part will be released soon. Please read and review!**_


End file.
